Misapprehension
by RaspberryDevil
Summary: Do you know these situation where you think you were wrong about something and than it turned out that you weren't? / FFI-Arc: After Orpheus was beaten by Little Gigant, Fidio wonders about something and becomes unexpected "help".


Hey there :3

So, this is my first fanfiction in english (No excuse, I'm just saying). Hope you guys like it 'cause I think this is something different than usual :3

Oh, and this is no Boy's Love (Although I like these two as a pairing *cough*).

Have fun :3

* * *

><p>The Italian´s dressing room was slightly lighten. Besides the captain Fidio, who sat on a bench, the room was empty.<p>

The Italian boy did not seem to be quite all here, while he was sitting there.

No words would have had the effect to interrupt his daydream.

Not that he was the type who could use them that easily as he pleased – It was difficult for him to express his feelings with words.

Therefore he loved football. There was no need for words. You could just show your emotions with your actions.

But now he had to except these little words.

They were as simple as their meaning although they hurt him more than they seem to.

**They have lost.**

One sentence which could not express how hard it was for him.

Which could not say how much he was ripped apart inside. He felt like he was drowning.

It was terrible.

Little Gigant. He had never expected them to be this strong. His team has not just lost against them.

They have not only disappointed their fans but also broken their promise towards Mamoru.

No, not they – the whole team – have failed. He was the one who could not bear the burden of being the captain.

It did not matter what Hidetoshi thought because this match demonstrated it; Fidio has not been able to score one single goal.

Sighing, he left the dressing room and walked through the corridor planning to go back to Italy's area, still feeling awful. Not paying attention to his surrounding, he continued his walk, till he was pressed firmly against a wall of the empty corridor. He tilted his head in order to know who disturbed his self-pity. His eyes widened in shock when he recognized the other one.

Rococo Urupa. Little Gigant's captain who beat them by a mile. The guy whose skills were more advanced than his and the one who was to blame for his negative thoughts.

If Fidio had not been the kindest person of all, he would have the wish to lay a hand on him.

**"Lost yourself in thoughts, Fidio?"**

Neither an offence nor a mock or a smile. Only his hands on Fidios shoulders and three simple words.

Nevertheless, the Orpheus' captain was not in the mood to answer thus he looked at him in silence. Rococo returned his glance but not that empty like the other one was.

It was kind of weird. None of them said anything and this was the moment when Fidio wanted to cry. He must not. Not in front of Rococo. Maybe when he was alone. That sounded good. The Italian boy wanted nothing more than being alone. He could not take it anymore – The captain leaving them, the accidents with Kageyama, their defeat and the broken promise. All of it reveals another wish: He wanted nothing more than to play football without a burden, without fear. He had to think of Mamoru. He loved his football. It was so carefree and with a lot of fun that there was no need to worry. On the other hand he send him away as he came to them after the match. He was afraid that he would never get the chance to see this fantastic football again.

Before he could immerse himself in his thoughts, he felt the floor under him when he stumbled and fell due to the fact that Rococo slapped him in the face. The Little Gigant's captain knelt above him, his hands right and left next to Fidios head and his knees right and left against his hip.

In bewilderment he looked up to Rococo, not understanding why he had done this.

**"Still thinking about useless things, Fidio?"**, he asked bitterly.

Fidio winced at his words but shook his head. A lie. Both knew it and both sensed that nothing would change this. The Italian could feel how Rococo griped his wrists and pressed them down on the ground – but he could not think further. He was still numb. Numb because of the lost match, the boy over him and the promise he was not able to keep.

And this numbness would be persist at Italy´s area.

Rococo knew that. He felt the other boy´s emotion. The despair, pain, fear and disappointment. The shoots of him which he caught during their match contained all of them.

That was the reason for him to be here – although it was sure this would not help. Phrases like "I'm sorry" or "Everything is going to be alright" were not anything he was allowed to say. It was Rococo's duty to win and he should not apologise for this. It would be an insult to his own teammates.

Fidio knew that and also he would have never forgiven him if he had excused himself just because he commiserated with him.

And to tell him that everything was going to be fine did not make sense. They forfeited the match and were not allowed to participate anymore. The chance run through his fingers.

The only thing they had left was to train and to get stronger for the next match – but this had nothing to do with being fine.

Although Rococo was right. Thinking about the defeat was useless.

Getting comfortable with the situation little by little, Fidio took a deep breath and met with Rococo's glance.

It was quite unusual for them to be this quiet and serious but this was something they were not able to solve with their kind nature.

So Rococo saw no other chance than to be rough. That, however, did not work because Fidio had still this turbidity glance.

Now he had to act quickly – as long as he had the chance to change this turbidity. Little Gigant's captain let his wrists go but was still kneeling above him.

Instead of getting up he put his hands on Fidios chest, one hand on his heart, and responded to his surprised glance.

**"You've the same eyes as Mamoru and me."**

It was not Rococo's intention to affect Fidio with these words. Nor did he say these on purpose – they just left his lips. But they cleared Fidios mind when he understood their meaning – and why Rococo was here. Neither he wanted to pity him nor to cheer him up. He was here to show him that he respected and accepted Orpheus thus it was an offer for him to play against them as soon as possible.

A little smile appeared on Fidio's lips, surprising the other one.

Fidio was wrong. Rococo proved it to him: Words may not always express how terrible one felt but they could alley the strength of other words and make one feel better.

So did Rococo's words.

Rococo was glad to see that Fidio seemed to be himself again when he let go of him and stood up.

Fidio reached for Rococo's hand, which he offered him, and got up.

Contrary to expectations they remained silent even if they walked along the corridor and than they were outside the stadium.

A short handshake, a small smile an then they split off.

They could not know that this condition was short-lived.

Rococo did not suspect that the impact of his words would abate as soon as Fidio would enter Italy's area and see his depressed teammates.

Both had not seen coming that Orpheus would support Inazuma Japan later on.

And none of them guessed that they will face each other while they took leave of Mamoru.

No words left their lips about their encounter and after all Fidio became aware of something.

Words were never meant to express feelings.

* * *

><p>Still alive after reading this? x3 I know it was kind of short but I am still practicing :3<p>

Let's see what my next fanfiction is about.

Bye for now :3


End file.
